Never Gonna Give You Up
by L.J.A.C
Summary: Lucas really likes Hanna and Hanna knows it but she only likes him as a friend and nothing more, or does she? This is set after Lucas admitted to ruining Ali's memorial.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know this is short. This is set after Lucas admitted to ruining Ali's memorial. I know it's really far back but I thought it would be an interesting place to start so please bear with me :) This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p>He took a deep breath and a step forward. <em>You'll still have to face her sometime, <em>said one voice in his head but the other was telling him to turn around and run away as fast as he could but he knew it was too late, he had made up his mind; he was going to talk to her. It was her first day back in school since her accident and she was talking to her friend - Aria, right? - And her beautiful blonde hair was hanging graciously over her shoulders. _Deep breath_, he told himself as he reached out and tapped her on the shoulder with one finger. "Hey, Hanna," he said with his fingers running nervously through his brown hair, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," she replied in a slightly surprised tone

"_Alone_," _he_ added, looking at Aria.

Aria looked at Hanna with a questioning look but Hanna gave her a small nod and she walked away. "Yes?" asked the blonde.

"I, uh, just wanted to talk to you and, you know, see how you were feeling," he replied nervously.

"Oh? So we're talking now?" she asked in a mock surprised tone. "I thought you hated me. That _is_ what you said last time we talked, right? Or did I misunderstand?" Lucas felt a pang of guilt. Last time they had talked, he had been a huge jerk towards Hanna, picked a fight with Sean Ackard, her boyfriend and confessed to ruining Alison's memorial which Hanna and her friends had worked so hard on.

"Well….." he started, unsure of what to say. This wasn't going as he had planned. "Look, Hanna, I was drunk, okay? And I was just sick and tired of nothing going my way and I took it out on you although you were nothing but sweet and honest with me."

"Go on," Hanna said, more gently.

"Please forgive me," he pleaded, "I can pay to repair Alison's memorial, if you want and I can help you with those subjects you said you were having trouble in later."

"Lucas," she said, "I already said that I forgive you and that little secret stays between us"

"Yeah but I still need to apologize because although you forgave me, you shouldn't have," he said, "I was such a jerk that night. I deserve for you to never want to talk to me again but please, _don't_ never want to talk to me again."

All of a sudden, Hanna stepped forward and hugged him. He took a big whiff of her hair and it smelt like strawberry shampoo. Mixed with her vanilla perfume it was, he decided, the best smell in the world. It was just a friendly hug but Lucas could barely stand and his head was clouded with bliss. When Hanna pulled away, they were both smiling and Hanna had a look on her face that was a mixture of happiness and pity. When they pulled away, Lucas missed the contact that they just had.

"So I'll see you tonight, then?" Hanna asked.

"What?" Lucas asked, still in a daze from the hug. Had he asked her on a date or something?

"To study, remember? Wow, Lucas, you really do have a bad memory, don't you?" she teased playfully

"To study?" he asked, still confused but then finally, he remembered. "Oh yeah! To study." He was actually a bit disappointed. He had kind of hoped he had asked her out and she had said yes but he knew she didn't feel that way about him and it was best to not get his hopes up.

"My place at seven, then?" asked the blonde, looking at him with her ice blue eyes. _Ice_, Lucas remembered. He used to think that Alison and her clique had hearts of ice, if they even had hearts at all but becoming friends with Hanna had made him change his mind and realize that they weren't that bad after all. Except for Alison, of course, the dictionary had a picture of her for the word bitch, she was a monster and Lucas was secretly happy she was gone but Lucas wasn't going to talk about that to Hanna. He had come _this_ close to losing her before; no way was he going to risk it again.

"Uh… yeah, sounds good to me," he answered, smiling, hoping that she couldn't sense how happy and excited he was. Things were good between them again and he was so happy that he wanted to scream, but of course, he just stood calmly.

"Then it's a date!" she smiled and walked away. It's a _date_, she had said. A _date. _Although he knew she obviously didn't mean it like that, he couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. He watched as she walked away and how her heels, which he was surprised she was wearing as her foot had been injured in the accident, hit the floor in every perfect step that she took and how her blonde hair swished gracefully behind her. She was just so _perfect._

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was short but the next chapter will be up in a bit and it's gonna be a Hanna POV. I need to come up with a couple name for them but I can't decide on one so help with that would be appreciated. If you review and follow my story I'll give you a cookie ;) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a Hanna POV chapter and it is basically what happened in this episode except for a few changes and a few extra stuff. I felt like I had to add in the things that happened since I can't just forget everything that had been going on so... yeah :) This is kinda long so I hope it makes up for the shortness of the last one. Hope you enjoy please continue reading :)**

* * *

><p>Hanna walked away smiling. She knew that she shouldn't have forgiven Lucas for breaking Ali's memorial but despite him snapping at Hanna at the party, he was generally a really nice guy and Hanna thought that he deserved her forgiveness, especially since Alison and the rest of the girls used to tease him a lot and they had made his life a living hell. She headed back towards Aria and noticed that Emily and Spencer had reached too. Aria looked quizzically at the smile she had on her face but Hanna just ignored it and sat down.<p>

"So…." Aria started to say, "What did Lucas want?"

"Oh, nothing…" replied the blonde, "he just wanted to see if I wanted to study with him later today." Well it wasn't a _lie_, thought Hanna. She preferred to not talk about his apology and whatnot.

"And what did you say?" Spencer pressed on

"Yes," Hanna replied simply.

"WHAT?" the other three girls shouted out at the same time.

"Look, guys, Lucas is a really nice guy, okay?" the blonde told them, annoyed at their reactions.

"Yeah, some really nice guy," Spencer said sarcastically, "Nothing like a guy who goes out at night and ruins memorials for fu- "

"Spencer!" the blonde interrupted, "He was angry and he had a good reason to be. Ali was a monster to him and he couldn't stand to be reminded of her everyday! I know it sounds really bad but you gotta look at it through his perspective."

Spencer opened her mouth to say something else but Hanna shot her a look that said _"don't you dare" _and she stayed quiet but the other girls looked uncomfortable at the awkward silence that had started between them. Eventually, Emily broke the silence "So, Hanna. How's your first day back?" she asked with as much enthusiasm as she could muster up.

"It's alright," Hanna replied, obviously bored and still slightly annoyed. She couldn't _believe _how her friends were behaving. They barely _know _Lucas and definitely don't know him enough to judge him from _one_ mistake that he made. They had all done way worst things and didn't have the right to judge anyone else on their mistakes and if they did, they were just hypocrites.

"Alright I'm gone," Aria declared while she gathered her things. The girls watched her walk away for a few seconds until Emily said "me too" and followed in Aria's direction, leaving only Spencer and Hanna at the table. Spencer, not wanting to be alone with Hanna at the moment, gathered her things and left too, leaving Hanna sitting by herself. _Fine. Go, _thought Hanna, _what a nice way to treat me on my first day back at school. As if I don't have my own problems to worry about._ The blonde sat alone for a while until she heard the bell ring and she hurried to her locker to get her stuff.

As soon as she opened her locker, a small stack of money fell out of her locker with a note attached to it. She quickly picked up the money and read the note

**GO TO 21 MAIN ST.**

**ASK FOR**

**HEFTY HANNA'S **

**ORDER**

**-A**

_And so it begins, _she thought as she quickly stuffed the note into her purse as Aria came over to her. "Still on for coffee later?" the brunette asked hopefully, hoping that Hanna hadn't changed her mind because of lunch.

"Uh.. I can't go anymore. I have… physical therapy," Hanna lied. She couldn't tell Aria about the note cause then she would have to tell her about what her mom did and that was her mom's secret, not hers.

"Oh," Aria said, disappointed. "Well I gotta get to class so bye..."

Hanna waved at Aria and watched to make sure that she was gone then she took out the note and looked at it again. _What a bitch._

She noticed Toby Cavanaugh by his locker and gasped as she saw what someone had written on it. The police escorted Toby away as people glared at him and hurled insults straight to his face. She knew that people thought he was likely to have killed Alison because of him setting the fire in the garage that had blinded his stepsister, Jenna but she knew the truth. Alison had convinced the girls to help her put a stink bomb in Toby's shack for revenge after she 'claimed' she saw him peeping through the window while they changed but it had gone terribly wrong and resulted in Jenna getting blinded but somehow, Ali had blackmailed toby into taking the blame for them so no one suspected they had anything to do with that night. Hanna believed that Toby might have killed Alison but seeing the look on his face as he was escorted away made her feel sorry for him. What if he didn't do it? She thought, but then, _who did? _This was a question that was haunting them. Who had really killed Ali that night and why? Hanna sighed and walked over to her car to do what '-A' had told her. Although she didn't want to, she knew she had to get back the money for her mom since it was, in a way, her fault that it had gotten taken away in the first place.

When she reaches and asks for the order, she is given a box with half a dozen cupcakes, all decorated as piglets. Her stomach churned from just looking at them but she reluctantly sat at the table and began to eat them as Noel, and the rest of the jocks looked on and taunted her. Noel, especially was looking at her with a smug look on his face which, in Hanna's opinion, basically proved that he was '-A.' Her eyes blurry from tears, she looked at the box of finished cupcakes. She had eaten every single one of them and it disgusted her. She hadn't binged in a while and this was just reminding her of her days as 'Hefty Hanna.' She waited for the text from '-A' and, sure enough, it came.

_You know what to do –A_

She knew what it meant but she didn't want to do it. No one knew this- except for Alison of course, Alison knew _all_ of their secrets- but she used to suffer from bulimia. She remembered how she used to kneel over the toilet bowl and vomit into it and she also remembered how she had sworn to never do it again but she knew she had to do it, for her mom's sake so she headed to the bathroom and did it then she flushed the toilet bowl which was filled with her vomit and tears and washed her hands. This felt like a huge step back for her as that was a very low point in her life that she had tried _so_ hard to forget. When she went to wipe her hands, written on the paper towel was yet another taunting message from who else but '-A' but as she pulled another paper towel, there was money on it and she kept pulling, searching for more but there was only a few hundred bucks. _Cheap ass, _thought Hanna as she stuffed the money into her purse and headed out. She felt to just curl up into a ball and cry but she couldn't, she had to get ready for studying with Lucas.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so hope you enjoyed that.. I changed up a few things cause I didn't want it to be exactly the same. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Feel free to leave suggestions and please review cause I'm still offering that cookie ;) I kinda rushed down that last part cause I kinda wanted to hurry up and write it so I could publish it and I didn't want it too long... so yeah :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I just decided to update it. A short part of this is a Lucas POV then the rest is a Hanna POV. I just finished writing it and wanted to get it up and I'm in the middle of writing chapter 4 so it should be out soon enough.. maybe even later tonight. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas POV<strong>

Lucas blew out a deep breath of air and immediately took another one because although he was trying his best not to show it, he was really nervous about his date with Hanna. _Study _date, he corrected himself. _It means nothing and its best not to get your hopes up. People have study dates all the time and you're just going to be helping her catch up on the work she missed. Ugh, _Lucas thought, _I'm so hopeless… _He let out another deep breath of air and opened his cupboard. With his fingers excitedly tapping on the cupboard door, he looked through his clothes for something to wear. _Too dorky, too formal, too casual, _he thought as he looked through his clothes but then he mentally slapped himself. He sounded like a girl getting ready for a date with the captain of the football team. Eventually, he just settled on a casual pair of blue jeans and a red sweater.

As Lucas headed down the stairs while trying to comb his hair back- not a very good idea as he is _very _clumsy- his mother stopped him. "Going out?" she asked hopefully. She wasn't ignorant to the fact that her son was not… er… the most popular person in school. "Where to?"

"Uh... just going by Hanna to study," he looked at his watch, signalling that he had to go soon but unfortunately, she didn't pick up his hint.

"Hanna?" his mom knew that Lucas had feelings for Hanna. He hadn't told him but she could just sense it from the way he said her name. "Are you two… together?"

"No!" he replied quickly, embarrassed that he was having this conversation with his mother and before she could say anything else, he quickly walked out the front door and shut it behind him. "Wow," he breathed out as he pulled out the keys to his black car, unlocked it and hopped in quickly. It was really cold and he was suddenly very thankful that he had chosen to wear a sweater. He pulled out of the driveway carefully and slowly although his heart was racing 100 miles per hour.

When he reached Hanna's house, it was 6:59 so he waited till it was 7:02 to knock on the door so he didn't seem like he had come really early since he was waiting for this moment all afternoon. Fireworks went off in his stomach as the door slowly opened to reveal a familiar face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanna POV<strong>

Hanna sat on her bed chewing peppermint gum and going through her beauty catalogues trying to decide which look she should choose for her study date with Lucas. _Sure _she didn't have feelings for him but when Hanna has the chance to show off, she shows off, no matter who it's for. She finally decided on a simple look with dark denim skinny jeans, a close fitted blouse, high heels and, of course, a stylish necklace. She was in the middle of changing when her phone rang. She automatically stiffened, assuming it was from '-A' but it was just Sean. "Hey babe," she put on the happiest voice she could, still a bit shaken from thinking that it was '-A.'

"Hey Han, I didn't see you at school today and I just wanted to know how you were doing cause I missed you," Sean expressed with concern evident in his voice. Hanna couldn't help but smile. Her boyfriend really was very sweet. "Yeah I'm fine I'm just gonna study with Lucas," the blonde replied but then automatically regretted it, remembering how Lucas had messed with Sean and how angry he had gotten.

"What?" she could literally see the anger on his face as he shouted the word through the phone. "That dork from your party?"

"He is _not_ a dork, Sean and he's here so I have to go," then she hung up without giving him a chance to say bye although it didn't sound like he had any intention of doing so in the first place. It was none of Sean's business who she was studying and hanging with and he should stop acting like it was. She rushed to put on her clothes and makeup then tried to get into a good mood for when she greeted Lucas because she really wanted to get him to believe that she had forgiven him, which she had. Before she headed out the door, she got another text and sighed, thinking that it was from Sean but instead, it was from Spencer.

_Please don't go on your study date with Lucas. I just found out something that might change your mind about him. I don't really have much yet and I might just be jumping to conclusions but just give me a call before you totally make up your mind that he's such a good guy cause he might not be. _

Hanna just rolled her eyes and deleted the text, pretty sure that Spencer was just trying to get her to delay her study date with him cause she was still so certain that he was a bad guy and shouldn't be trusted.

Almost tripping because of her high heels, she ran down the stairs and opened the door to see Lucas standing there waiting patiently. His face brightened as he saw her and he stuck out her hand to shake hers but she leaned forward and hugged him instead. "Handshakes are for strangers, FYI," she teased after pulling away which caused him to blush. She just giggled and led him inside to the table that they usually studied on. "Which subject first?" he asked excitedly and in response she just shrugged so he pulled out a Spanish book and flipped to a page. "Okay," he started, "first of all, I want to refresh your memory on the nouns. So what is this?" he held up a cup.

"Um.. el cupo?" the blonde answered

"El cupo? Really?" Lucas teased and in response got a light tap on the shoulder.

"Yes. That is an el cupo and this," she retorted holding up a rubber, "is an el rubberio and this book is an el booko. Any more questions?"

"I have one. Did you even look over this work?" Lucas questioned jokingly while motioning towards the page with the nouns.

"Maybe," she replied in a sing-song voice while looking into his eyes. _Wait a second, _she thought._ Are we flirting?_ She noticed Lucas' hand moving closer towards hers so she broke the eye contact and cleared her throat, looking back down at her paper awkwardly. Lucas' hand snapped back towards his side as if it were a rubber band. They awkwardly stared down at their books for a while until the blonde broke the silence, "so can you help me to memorize the nouns, then?"

"Um.. okay," he replied nervously without looking up or actually doing anything.

"Today, Lucas," the blonde urged.

Lucas snapped out of his haze and blushed, "oh shit I'm sorry," he blushed even harder at his choice of words.

"Did Lucas Goody-two-shoes Gottesman just cuss?" she teased him playfully.

"You've heard me cuss before," he mumbled, "let's just get back to working cause we haven't done anything." He showed Hanna all the nouns and told her that she could but signs on all the things in the house with the Spanish names on them but Hanna just scoffed and replied "_as if." _After a while of silence Hanna just couldn't take it anymore and said, "I'm gonna go get some water from the kitchen" and Lucas mumbled something about going to the bathroom. The blonde watched as he carefully climbed the stair one at a time holding onto the railing. _What a dork, _she scoffed but she was smiling at how cute he looked walking up the stairs and the way his hand held onto the rail- _What the hell? _Hanna mentally slapped herself. Lucas is _not _cute, Hanna, she thought as she tore her eyes away from him and walked towards the kitchen, trying to ignore the tiny voice in her head that was whispering "_yes he is."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys I hope you enjoyed that. They next chapter is gonna be a Lucas POV.<strong>

**P.S. I'm going in my own direction with this so I'm not gonna stick completely with the situations that happened in the show. **

**Plleaasee remeber to REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the faster and more often I write chapters cause I actually wanna know that people are reading it and enjoying it. Feel free to give ideas and I just might incorporate them into the story ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I did this as soon as I could so I could post it up. The entire thing is in a Lucas POV. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas POV<strong>

Once Lucas was out of Hanna's sight, he scrambled up the stairs, into the bathroom and shut the door as fast as he could. He leaned against the door breathing heavily, trying to calm down. _They had actually kind of flirted. _That had just been too much and he just had to get away from her for a while or he just might have exploded. After staying in that position for a while, he realized that he actually did need to use to bathroom so he walked over to the toilet bowl, pulled down his pants and sat on the cushioned seat. After he was done his business, he went over to the sink and washed his hands but as he looked around for a hand towel, he couldn't find one. He noticed a white towel with the name _Hanna _embroidered in gold letters across it. Although he tried not to, he just couldn't resist going closer and examining it further. It really was a beautiful towel, just like her. He pulled it off of the towel rack and felt the soft material, savouring the fact that he was touching something that had been so close to her. Her _towel. _With his eyes closed, he brought it up to his nose and took a big sniff of it. The smell was intoxicating, it smelled just like her: the mixture of strawberry and vanilla with that special _Hanna _smell that he couldn't describe but it was the best smell in the world. He used it to dry his hands then he put it to his nose again, once more taking in the glorious smell. All of a sudden, he stopped and realized what he was doing. _This was her towel and he was here smelling it and rubbing it all over himself as if it was a freaking perfume sample. _This isn't right, he thought as he slowly put the towel back on the rack. _I'm such a freak. _He hurried out of the bathroom and back down the stairs into an empty study room

The thought hit him like a slap. _She had ditched him. _She had realized what a loser he was and ditched him. "Hanna?" he called out her name and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard that special voice, the voice that he would recognize anywhere, the voice that was music to his ears shout out, "I'm in the kitchen!" Glad that she hadn't ditched him after all, Lucas strolled into the kitchen to see Hanna standing by an open refrigerator, looking for something to eat. He stopped for a few seconds to admire how she could wear something so simple and yet still look so stunning. She must've noticed because a smug smile appeared on her face as she took out a jug of water and closed the refrigerator door. Still smiling, she poured out two glasses of water, one for her and one for Lucas. They sat on the bar stools near the counter and quietly sipped their water.

Lucas stole a glance at Hanna and noticed that she looked deep in thought about something. "You okay?" he asked her. Hanna looked like she had just been woken up, "Huh? Oh.. Um, I, uh.. Yeah, I'm fine," she answered quickly. She was a terrible liar. Lucas shot her a questioning look but she just shrugged and looked away, suddenly becoming really interested in her glass of water. "So do you wanna study or what?" Lucas asked because they were obviously _not _studying and seeing as how that's what he had come to do, he wondered if his purpose had been served and if Hanna expected him to leave. Hanna just shook her head no and said, "No thanks, I've changed my mind. I realized I don't really care about whether or not I know the work."

Lucas took this as a signal to leave so he finished his glass of water, put it in the sink and headed to pack up his bag. The blonde just looked confused. "Where are you going?"

"You said you were done studying," he shrugged

"That doesn't mean you have to go…" Hanna laughed as if it were obvious, "we're _friends_ Lucas, you can just stay here and chill. It's not like I only wanted you to come study just so I could learn, I wanted to spend some time with you and hang out. We having done that in a while"

"Oh." Lucas felt foolish for assuming that Hanna only wanted him to help with studying when she had just wanted to hang out with him but he also felt flattered. She wanted to spend time with _him_ and she had called him a _friend_. The queen bee of the school was his friend; the most beautiful girl in the universe was his friend; the girl he fantasized about all the time was his friend. He awkwardly put down his bag and went to sit on the chair next to Hanna again.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Hanna suggested and Lucas just shrugged. Hanna took that as a yes and got up and headed towards the TV, pulling out three DVDs and holding them up for Lucas. Lucas grimaced- they were all chick flicks- but Hanna just rolled her eyes and put two down, keeping one in her hand. After putting it in the DVD player, she plopped down on the couch and motioned for Lucas to do so too but when he did, she sprang up off of the couch. Lucas sprang up too, thinking that someone was wrong but she just giggled at his reaction and said, "Woops… Forgot about popcorn." Lucas tried to process everything that was happening because it all seemed so surreal. Just a few days ago, he had been shouting at Hanna and calling her ex-best friend a bitch and saying he never wanted to talk to her again and now he was here in her living room, about to watch a movie and acting as is all of that never happened. It was really weird but in a good way… like chocolate covered bananas.

Lucas was so deep in thought that when Hanna plopped down on the couch next to him with a bowl of popcorn in her hand, he jumped and let out a tiny scream. "Wow, you're jumpy," Hanna snickered.

"You just scared me…" Lucas felt like a baby and not the cute ones- the kinds that always cried and got scared for everything. They were watching "The Notebook" and Lucas couldn't help but notice that they were watching a romance movie on a couch next to each other, eating popcorn- the kind of thing that couples do- and he was loving every second of it. He took a huge gulp of his orange soda which he didn't get to drink much- his mom wasn't one for carbonated beverages- and before he could stop it, let out a huge burp. He froze and Hanna's eyes opened wide but then the corner of her mouth twitched and she burst into giggles and Lucas, seeing Hanna laughing and thinking it was the cutest thing ever, started giggling too and before they knew it, they were rolling all over the couch laughing, not paying any attention to the movie whatsoever. Eventually, they calmed down with tears in their eyes and their sides hurting. It took Lucas a few seconds to realize that he was half-lying down on the couch with his head on Hanna's lap. He quickly got up and cleared his throat, expecting Hanna to complain about his head being on her lap but when he looked at her, she was wiping her eyes and grinning and he didn't know what came over him because the words surprised him when they came out of his mouth but he looked her in the eye and said, "I have something to tell you." Hanna looked back at him and replied, "Yeah?" and he decided that he would just say it was nothing or say his sides hurt or something stupid like that but instead of those words coming out of his mouth, for some reason unknown to him, he just started blurting out his feelings. "Hanna, I've known that I like you for a while- and so have you- but now I don't know…" he noticed the mixture of hurt and confusion on Hanna's face and realized that it must have sounded as if he was saying that he didn't like her anymore so he took her hand and quickly continued, "I… I think I love you…" she opened her mouth to say something but he continued, "I thought it was just a stupid crush and it would go away… I thought it was just some stupid cliché thing where the geek likes the popular who is a bitch and would never like him back. Not that you're a bitch but that's just the cliché," he quickly added when he saw the offended look on Hanna's face, "But you're different… I couldn't believe that you forgave me but you did and that's when I realized how amazing and wonderful you were and how no matter how hard I tried, this wasn't going to go away… Whenever you touch me I feel like electricity is going into my veins and into my deoxygenated blood cells and heading to my heart."

"You're such a dork," Hanna teased, trying to lighten up the mood, "Only you could be so specific with all the deoxygenated blood and stuff" It didn't work. Lucas ignored her comment and stared into her eyes and slowly started to lean forward to kiss her but Hanna turned her cheek. "I already told you, Lucas, I care so much about you and I would never want to hurt you cause you're my friend but my feelings don't go further than that and plus, I have a boyfriend."

"But Sean's a tool!"

"No he isn't, Lucas," Hanna defended her boyfriend.

"Yes he is, Hanna. I've seen you two together and you make a cute couple but you don't love him. Do you, Hanna?"

"I think it would be best if you left, Lucas," the blonde switched off the movie and got up off the couch. Lucas turned away so she wouldn't see the tears that were forming in his eyes from her rejection. How could he have been so stupid? Of course the little bit of flirting hadn't mattered, of course the laughing fit was just, well, a laughing fit, nothing to it. How could he have gotten his hopes up that Hanna might _actually _feel the same way about him as he did about her? He gathered up his things and left without saying bye and as he headed towards his car, he broke down. Sobbing like a baby, he got into his car and started it up but didn't drive; he couldn't see properly through all of his tears so he just sat there, in the driveway of Hanna's house, sobbing wildly in his car. When the tears finally stopped for a while, he started to drive but he didn't know where to go. His mom would ask what was wrong and he just didn't feel like explaining but he also just didn't want to go home. He finally decided that he would just sneak into his house, grab a few stuff and head to the library which, luckily, stayed open all night.

When he went inside of his house, it was dark and he realized that his mom was most likely asleep so he went upstairs, grabbed his two folders, stuffed them into his bag and headed back out. When he reached the library, he took his homework out of one of the folders and sat there doing it when he noticed a familiar face pass by the table. "Jenna!" he called out to the girl and she stopped. "Lucas?" she asked and Lucas nodded but then remembered that she couldn't see him and said, "Yes." Jenna headed his way and felt for a chair and sat on it. "Did you bring it?" she asked in a near whisper so no one else could hear her except for him. "Yes," he replied in a voice just as soft and pulled out the second folder he had brought with him and handed it to her. She smiled with satisfaction and got up. "Nice doing business with you," she told him before walking off, clutching the folder as if her life depended on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... cliffhanger much? ;) The more reviews I get the sooner and more often I update and I'm kinda disappointed with the feedback cause I don't know if people are actually reading it so please if you're reading this, write a quick review it doesn't have to be long I just wanna know that people are reading it. Thanks :) Hope you enjoyed that :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I had been meaning to write this chapter for a while but I never really got around to it until today. I knew what I wanted to do but I didn't really know how to write it and I guess I was feeling kinda lazy lol... Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks lol. I'm trying to stick with the basic things that happened in the show but now I've decided that I'm just not gonna bother and I'm gonna go my own way from now on so yeah... Starting in chapter 6 :P Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hanna POV<strong>

Hanna watched the door slam behind Lucas and when she was sure he couldn't see her, burst into tears. She needed a friend. _Now. _She took out her phone and scrolled through the names on it. Mona? No. Spencer? _Noooo. _Aria? Eh… Emily? Bingo. She sent Emily a text to come over fast. She was going to call her but decided against it- she didn't want Emily to hear her uncontrolled sobs over what had just happened. Lucas' question lingered in her mind "_You don't love him, do you?" _Did she love Sean? To be honest, she didn't know. For years, she had thought that she did- talking nonstop about him to her irritated friends, staring at him during class and melting a little inside when she saw him with someone else- but fantasy is different from reality. She thought that she loved him but she wasn't so sure anymore. It was crazy how so much could be going on in in their lives- Ian, A, Ali's death- and she could be worrying about boy trouble. Her thoughts were interrupted with a soft knock and Emily's voice saying "Hanna? Open up! It's me, Em." Hanna walked to the door, trying her best to wipe the tears from her eyes but she could tell that Emily still noticed that she had been crying cause of the look of worry on her face which soon turned to anger. "What did Lucas do to you?" she said through gritted teeth, "If he hurt you, I swear, I'll kill him." Hanna felt really touched that Emily cared so much about her but she had to say, "No… it… it's not his fault. It's just that he… he…" Hanna couldn't finish the sentence before she burst into a fit of uncontrollable sobs. Emily hugged her and gently rubbed her back while whispering "It's okay, Han, it's okay."

After what seemed like half an hour, Hanna finally calmed down and explained what had happened- from the studying, to the flirting, to the movie, to the laughing and, finally, to the confession. Emily listened attentively till the very end, except for when Hanna said that they were watching The Notebook- she burst out laughing at that part- and when Hanna finished and looked at her, waiting for her to say something, she hesitated. "I get that it was a shock for you that he dropped the L bomb but… "she started, "what are you so sad about?" Hanna stopped and thought about the was she really so sad about? "I guess it was what Lucas had said about Sean and I," she finally decided, "I'm not really that sure that I love him. I mean... I thought I did but now…" Emily looked as if she understood, "Is that really all?" The question shocked Hanna. "Well, when Lucas tried to kiss me, a part of me… wanted him to," she said finally.

"So you do like him?"

"No!" Hanna said quickly, "I guess it was nothing… I just like getting kisses- maybe that's why- but I definitely don't _like _him- he's just a friend." Emily raised her eyebrows at Hanna, "who are you trying to convince, Hanna? Me…. or yourself?"

"I don't know", the blonde admitted, "I just want things to be simple cause i already have enough drama in my life and I don't want to add to that unnecessarily. I just want an easy relationship and that's what I have with Sean. All this complicated relationship crap just isn't worth it." She realized what she said only after she said it. The complications in her love life were nothing compared to Emily's problems, like the fact that she was a lesbian and her mom just couldn't accept her. Emily probably wished that things could be easier too and she could just have a normal relationship with a boy but she couldn't cause then she would be lying to him, everyone else and most importantly, herself.

Emily stayed silent for a while but she finally took a deep breath and said, "Follow your heart. The best things are never easy and the easiest things are never the best," then she got up and headed towards the door. "Em," Hanna pleaded for her to stay but Emily shook her head and said, "I have to go, my mom might get suspicious if I'm out for too long." It pained Hanna to hear the sadness in her friend's voice and to know the reason behind it. She nodded in understanding, gave her a quick hug and said goodbye.

Once Emily was gone, Hanna sat down and thought for a while, her friend's words playing over and over again in her mind "_Follow your heart. The best things are never easy and the easiest things are never the best." _Who knew Emily could be so deep? She headed upstairs to her bedroom and changed for bed. Maybe things would get better in the morning, she thought as she went to bed, still sniffling and holding in the tears that were threatening to burst from her any second. Once she was in her bed, the tears finally escaped and she started sobbing loudly. Luckily, her mom wasn't home so she could sob as loud as she wanted, and she did. Eventually, she fell asleep. Well, cried herself to sleep to be exact, thinking about Lucas, Sean, A, her conversation with Emily and just about every other shitty thing in her life.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

It was a sunny and bright day and it should've been happy but Hanna woke up feeling as if it were a cold, grey winter morning. She remembered the events of the previous night and her eyes started to tear up again. _I'm skipping school today, _she decided before pulling the covers over her head once again. "Hanna!" she heard her mom shout but she ignored it and tried to go to sleep but after a while of relaxing, she heard a loud knock on her door before it opened to reveal her mother, obviously frustrated. Hanna looked at her with a look on her face that said "please don't make me go" and her mother understood. She walked to the bed, gave Hanna a quick kiss on her forehead and left the room. _Thank god for such an understanding mother. _

Hanna was woken up by the annoying sound of her phone which indicated that she had gotten a text. She reluctantly got up to go check it and saw that she had gotten 5 texts from Mona,5 from Aria, 10 from Sean, 3 from Spencer and 15 from Emily. They all basically said the same things: "where are u?", "y aren't u here?" except for the ones from Emily that said stuff like: "r u alright?", "r u still sad?" and the ones from Sean which said stuff like: "babe are u mad?", "did you skip school cuz of me?" Hanna rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's ego. She decided to answer Emily's texts. "Don't worry bout me I'm feeling fine I just didn't feel like coming today but I'm still going over to spencer's so c u later :) tell everyone else I'm fine." Well it wasn't a _total_ lie… she _didn't_ feel like coming to school today but she wasn't fine. She kept her phone in her hand in case Emily replied then went back to sleep.

When she woke up, it was almost time to go by Spencer. When she looked in the mirror, she almost screamed. She literally ran to the bathroom, took a quick bath and put on some clothes. Although she wasn't in the mood to, she had to go or her friends would think that something was up, and plus, she needed a break. Once she was done getting ready, she got in her car and headed to Spencer's house. She was relieved to see that everyone else was there already when she parked her car. She was about to knock on the front door but the door burst open the reveal Emily, Aria and Spencer. They all looked at her with expressions that said "well finally!" and they let her inside. Hanna noticed that Emily looked sad and Aria looked happy. "So, did I miss anything today?" she asked and the girls all looked at each other then went into a full length description of the events of that day. Apparently, Emily's mom had found weed in Maya's bag and called her parents, who had decided to send her to juvie camp and Noel Kahn was going to tell everyone about Aria and Ezra's relationship but Noel had been found with stolen test answers in his locker which A had planted there. So that basically explained the looks on their faces. After the girls were done with their story, they heard a knock on the door. Spencer and Aria casted knowing glances at each other and Spencer said, with a smile, "Emily, why don't you go answer it." Emily, who was obviously very confused, went to answer the door and came back with a huge grin on her face. Beside her was Maya, who had a smile on her face that was a mixture of happiness and sadness. Spencer led them upstairs to her room and then came back downstairs, glad with how her plan had worked out. She high-fived Aria and Hanna, feeling jealous, asked, "so why didn't I know about this?" "Well you weren't in school today," spencer replied simply. Although she was a bit mad that they hadn't told her about their plans, she was really happy for Emily and she could tell that Emily was happy too by the giggles she heard over the slow music playing upstairs. After a while of them pretending they couldn't hear Maya and Emily upstairs although they were all secretly listening, Emily and Maya came downstairs and Hanna could see tears in their eyes.

Maya said her goodbyes and thank yous to the three girls before heading towards the door with Emily. Hanna watched as they hugged, sobbing into each other's shoulders, not wanting to let go. Eventually they let go, shared one more kiss and Maya left. Emily came back rubbing her eyes, trying to wipe away the tears but new ones kept replacing the ones that she wiped away. Hanna realized that she must have found out last night, most likely before she came over and she felt her heart swell at the fact that although Emily was probably heartbroken, she had still come over to listen to her problems. The girls all pulled her into a comforting hug before sitting on the couch. "Oh yeah, Hanna. We left out one little thing," Aria remembered, "Melissa is trying to get pregnant… with Ian." Hanna almost spat out the gum she had been chewing. "How could you leave that out!" she was about to go into a big rant about them forgetting to tell her that "one little thing" but luckily, the chime from Spencer's laptop that showed she had gotten a new email interrupted her. Spencer opened her laptop and checked the email. They all gasped. It was the same video that Office Cooper shown them from the night Ali had died. Spencer clicked the play button and they all watched. It was the same video that they had seen before but there was more to the video. They all gasped as the camera turned to reveal a smiling Ian. Then the camera angle shifted and they heard signs of struggling. A hand which seems to be Alison's came into view of the lens, grabbing the leaves on the ground as she seems to have fallen. They all gasped as the hand went limp. A noise at the window made them all jump and as they looked they saw a figure but as they went closer, it was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I just wanted to at least stick with the Ian and Maya drama... so yeah but as I said, I'm gonna go more in my own direction from now... which means no Caleb! :) lol so yeah please review and stuff the more reviews I get the faster I update cause if I don't get much reviews then I'm probably just gonna lose the drive to continue this story so pllleaasee review! :) Thank you :)(:<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright here's chapter 6... enjoy :) Continuing where we left off. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hanna POV<strong>

"Oh. My. God," Hanna said, still trying to process what they had just seen. She knew what they had just seen, she just didn't want to believe that it was true; didn't want to believe that Ian- the guy they had all drooled over a year ago- was really Ali's killer. "It just doesn't make sense," Emily said with a quiver in her voice. "No, it does," Spencer told them. They all looked at her in shock, surprised at her statement but they all knew it was true. It did make sense; Ian had been secretly dating Alison at that time but he had probably realized what a mistake it was and he had also probably realized that Ali wouldn't want to stop going out with him and if he broke up with her, she would just tell everyone about them and his life would be ruined so, in other words, he thought the only thing he could do was kill her. Emily let out a loud sob as the rest of them tried to stifle the tears that were coming on. "So what do we do?" Aria finally asked. They all paused and thought for a while but eventually, Hanna said, "We send it into the police." They all looked at her with expressions that said "Really? You want to try to explain how we got the video?" so Hanna added, "Anonymously. That's the same way A sent the other video in the first place, right?" They all nodded in agreement to her suggestion. They knew they had to do it; this was the only way to lock Ian behind bars for good.

"When?"

"Tonight."

They looked out the window again, searching for any sign of the figure they had seen before but they saw no one; whoever had been there before was now long gone. None of them knew how to turn in evidence anonymously. Did they, like, email it or did they just drop it on the front step of the police station like it was a baby or something? Eventually, Spencer volunteered to drop it off at the police station and once she came back, they spent the rest of the night shivering underneath their blankets next to each other. They had all been too scared to sleep alone. They hadn't planned to sleep over but Spencer hadn't wanted to sleep by herself, especially if Ian and Melissa came home so they all just lied down on the bed, not wanting to fall asleep but eventually, they all did.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

Surprisingly, Hanna woke up first and, not surprisingly, woke up everyone else. They all groaned and Spencer even threw her pillow at her. Hanna couldn't believe her friends. "Uh, guys? Were you all so engrossed in this Ian crap to forget what's going on today? Dance-a-thon, duh," she answered her own question when the girls gave her blank looks. They all just rolled their eyes then closed them back which was definitely _not _an appropriate reaction and also _not _the reaction that Hanna had hoped for. She picked up the pillow that Spencer had thrown at her off the ground and started hitting them with it till they were very awake and very pissed. "Hanna, are you seriously still gonna go to that thing? Even after all that's happening?" Aria questioned her friend.

"Yes, Aria because I want to enjoy my life before A does something that will end it. For _real _this time," she added, "Plus, we're on the decorating committee which _Spencer," _she looked pointedly at Spencer, "signed us up for, so it's not like we have a choice." The girls thought for a while then just shrugged, "Hanna has a point," Emily said as she got up and headed for the shower. "Ugh…" Aria and Spencer groaned but they got up too and headed downstairs to make breakfast. Hanna followed them downstairs with a look of satisfaction. She had to be at that dance tonight. No way was she gonna miss it; she had to end things with Sean and patch things up with Lucas and this dance was the perfect place to do so. No one was gonna ruin this for her; not Ian, not Sean and not even the mega bitch-tastic A. She was about to accept the plate of food that Spencer was handing her then she remembered, _I don't eat breakfast. Ha. _At the exact time that Hanna pushed the plate of food away from her, Emily came walking down the stairs with her hair wrapped in a towel. _Yes! She's out of the bath, _Hanna walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. After stripping down and stepping into the shower, she turned it on and, as the warm, relaxing water hit her body, all her problems seemingly went away. She wasn't thinking of any negative things. She thought of how happy Lucas would be when she admitted the feelings that she had only recently admitted to herself that she had for him, she thought of how happy they would all be once Ian was behind bars and she even thought of how happy they would all be once all this A madness was over.

All too soon, Aria started banging on the door, screaming for her to get out so she scrambled to dry off and wrap herself in a towel before opening the door to reveal a very frustrated Aria. "All yours," she smiled at Aria, trying to sound friendly and ignoring the fact that she had just taken about half an hour in the shower. Once she was completely dry, she realized something. She had _nothing _to wear. When she had come over by Spencer, she hadn't intended to stay the night so she hadn't packed for that. _Ohh shit. _Her mom was probably worried sick. How could she have forgotten to call her and tell her that she was sleeping over? She basically ran to her phone and checked it and sure enough, there were about a million missed calls from her mom. Okay, maybe not a million but like twenty, which was basically the same thing. She called her mom's phone and she picked up on the first ring and started shouting at Hanna before she could even say "hi." She moved the phone from her ears but she could still hear perfectly, which says how loud her mother was screaming. "Yeah I'm fine," she put the phone back up to her ear once her mother was done her little rant and then explained everything- minus the part with Ian of course- and said that her friends needed her. Once she heard her mother sigh on the other end, she knew that she was forgiven. Before hanging up, her mother reminded her about the dance-a-thon and Hanna snorted. _As if she needed reminding._ She decided to change into her clothes from last night and stop home quickly to get some clothes before heading to school to start setting up for the dance-a-thon.

* * *

><p>"And… Perfect!" Hanna said as she put the finishing touches on the decorations she had put up. Everyone else looked and nodded in awe at their work. The place looked, as Hanna had said, perfect. "Alright, guys!" Spencer congratulated the rest of the decorating committee for their amazing work, "We're pretty much done here. You guys can go." They didn't need telling twice. Everyone cheered and left the gym, admiring their work on their way out. Hanna would have loved to have a break but, sadly, she knew what she had to do next.<p>

She met with Sean where she had told him to meet her and he immediately pulled her into a tight hug as soon as he saw her. "I haven't seen you in so long!" he exclaimed after planting a kiss on her lips. Hanna writhed out of his grasp and swallowed hard. This wasn't going to be easy. "Um… Sean. I have something to talk to you about," she started simple. No need to make this more dramatic than it needed to be. Sean looked at her with a look of confusion on his face so she continued, "I know we've been going out for a while but I don't feel like there's that much between us and I've been wondering if it's worth continuing… this." She took a big gulp, trying to swallow the lump in her throat that had formed after seeing the look of hurt on Sean's face when she had finished her sentence. "But… why?" Sean questioned Hanna, looking at her with his sad tear filled eyes. Hanna shut her eyes and a single teardrop escaped and ran down her cheek. "These things are never easy but… It's for the best," then she turned around and basically ran off, not being able to look at Sean's face anymore. Her plan had been to break up with Sean then make up with Lucas but now she was too sad to go by Lucas now. _I guess I'll just have to wait till the dance-a-thon, _she thought before getting into her car and driving home.

Once she was home, she reapplied her makeup so her eyes didn't look red anymore and changed out of her snotty clothes into new, fabulous clothes and headed back out to school. She saw Spencer and Aria sitting at the usual table in the cafeteria eating lunch and she looked around. No sign of Emily. She walked over to the table, trying to look like her usual fabulous self and sat next to Spencer. "So where's Emily?" she asked casually. Spencer nodded to a spot behind Hanna and when Hanna turned around, she saw Emily on the phone, seemingly arguing. Not being able to contain her curiosity, she walked over to the spot where Emily was standing just in time to see Emily angrily end the call and shove her phone into her purse. "Maya's guards won't let me talk to her," Emily explained angrily, noticing Hanna standing there, "She can only talk to her parents. _Lucky bastards," _she added under her breath. Hanna hated seeing Emily like this. She knew that she really loved Maya and wished that she could do something about it but, sadly, she couldn't. Not knowing what to say, she nodded and pulled Emily in for a hug. They walked back over to the table with the other girls and Emily explained the situation. "I know a guy who can wire your phone to make it look like you're her parents," Spencer suggested and Emily looked like she could kiss Spencer in thanks for the suggestion. Well not really but the girl was seriously happy. "Oh my gosh that what be great!" Emily hugged Spencer tightly before sitting back down. "Whoa there, girl," Spencer joked, "I have to be alive to ask him so you better be careful to not squeeze me to death with those bear hugs." Everyone chuckled at Spencer's joke before getting up and heading to their classes in a much lighter mood.

* * *

><p>At the dance, Hanna and her friends danced together for a while before going their separate ways to mix and mingle. Hanna noticed, with disgust, that Ian was a chaperone. <em>Why hadn't the police arrested him yet? Hadn't that evidence been enough, or did they just not get it yet? <em>Hanna's heart lifted when she saw Lucas standing in the corner, taking pictures of couples for the yearbook. Right as she was about to head over to him, her phone started buzzing. She pulled it out and her heart sank to her stomach. It was none other than the 'oh so lovely' A.

_**$200 for each dance with a guy who is NOT Lucas. **_

_**Dance or talk with him and the money gets reset back to zero. **_

_**Care about your mommy? Well then you better do as I say.**_

_**Hugs and Kisses! Xoxo. Enjoy the dance!**_

_**-A**_

Hanna groaned. _Are. You. Effing. Serious? _As soon as she thought things would be right again, freaking A had to come and butt his/her huge-ass head into her life and ruin everything for her. _Once again. _She didn't want to ignore Lucas but she had to. What was she supposed to do? Let her and her mom go broke? Let her mom get arrested? "I really freaking hate A," she muttered under her breath as she headed in the opposite direction instead. Not seeing where she was going, she bumped into someone. She started to say sorry when she realized who it was. "You really hate a what?" the familiar voice sent a chill down her spine. She raised her head to look into his eyes and, sure enough, it was who she though it would be. _Ian._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed that :) I wasn't really in the mood to write today but I still wanted to get something posted up here and, as usual when I start writing, I got in the mood for it lol so yeah... Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Lol... I know, I know, I keep saying I'm not going in the direction of the show but I still keep loosely sticking to it lol... Tell me what you guys think: should I have Lucas and Hanna get together soon or should I drag it out for a bit longer? I have two different ideas for both of those directions but I dunno which to pick so you guys give your inputs :) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I've been meaning to update and I started it yesterday but I only now got around to finishing it so... here you go :) Chapter 7 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hanna POV<strong>

When she looked up into his eyes, it took every ounce of willpower that she had to not slap him across his pretty little face. No matter how much she wanted to slap him, shout at him or, she had to admit, run away from him, she couldn't. She had promised the girls that she wouldn't do anything to make him know they were onto him. So, in the most normal voice she could put on, she said, "Excuse me?" "Well, you said you 'really freaking hate a' but you didn't finish the sentence," he replied coolly. "Well," she put on the sweetest voice she could, "It really isn't any of your business, now is it?" She walked briskly away from him, not turning around once and resisting the urge to run away. _Now, _she thought, _back to that message. _What was she gonna do about it? Of course she had to dance with the guys but she had really wanted to patch things up with Lucas. How was she gonna do that while she was in the arms of some other guy?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost bounced into someone. "Sorry I-" she started saying until she noticed who it was, "Mona!" She hugged the brunette tightly. It was so good to be with someone who didn't know about Ian and was therefore in a good mood. "Where have you been, Han?" Mona asked. Hanna shrugged before turning around to look at the dance floor. The dj was playing a fast, upbeat song so this was probably the perfect time to dance with a guy- she didn't want to have to do it to a slow song. Maybe they would just seem like friends. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned back around to face Mona, "Mhm?" "Sexy lips is eying you down," Mona motioned towards a boy she had never seen before. He was obviously checking her out, hinting that he wanted her to come dance. She looked him up and down. Dirty blonde hair, green eyes, perfectly tanned skin and, indeed, sexy lips- the boy was beautiful. She shrugged and walked towards him with a smile. "Hi," she smiled sexily, "wanna dance?" The boy nodded excitedly and replied, "Sure," in a sexy deep voice- _nice than Lucas' voice,_ Hanna thought in an attempt to make herself feel better- then led her to the dance floor. He was a pretty good dancer and he wasn't too pushy- feeling her up or touching her in places she didn't want to be touched- and about halfway through the dance he whispered, "I didn't even get your name." Hanna realized that she hadn't gotten his name either. Feeling sheepish for not asking him, she replied, "Hanna, you?" "Dustin," he replied then added, "nice name." She smiled in thanks and, once the song was done, she realized that it wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be. Of course, once she pulled apart from Dustin, she felt her phone buzz with a text. She pulled it out and read:

**Very good, Hanna. Now I have an idea. **

**Why don't you go request a nice slow song to dance with him to?**

**$800 for a little 'xoxo.' I'll be watching**

**-A.**

_Oh great. _She grabbed him by the wrist, "do you want to dance again?" "Yea, sure." "Wait a second." She walked over to the dj booth and requested the first slow song she could think of: "Rolling in the deep by Adele" and walked back over to Dustin, trying to look as happy as possible. When the song started, she pulled him close and buried her head in his neck. He smelt like cologne and it was a nice smell but she _much _preferred the smell of the Tide laundry detergent that Lucas always used. Sure, Tide wasn't such an amazing smell but on Lucas, it was the best smell in the world- better than any cologne. She looked around to see if she saw Lucas and, sure enough, he was standing on the dance floor, taking pictures of all the dancers but, she couldn't help but notice, he looked sad and he kept glancing in her direction. Finally, coming down to the end of the song, she realized what she had to do. She slowly pulled slightly away from Dustin but still held onto him. He looked into her eyes and started to lean into her and, eventually, their lips met. He tasted strongly like mint- as if he had sprayed loads of breath spray into his mouth- and he kissed sloppily. When they pulled away, Hanna looked around the gym. No sign of Lucas. She sighed and made a move to walk away but Dustin grabbed her wrist. "Going so soon?" he asked, disappointed. "Yeah," she really didn't have time for this- she had to find Lucas. "No wait," he started to say but she was already at the door of the gym. She looked around. "Lucas?" she shouted into an empty hallway. She felt her cell buzz and pulled it out.

**Not so fast, princess. You do so much as touch him and no money.**

**-A**

"I don't give a damn anymore!" she shouted out, seemingly to no one but she knew A was listening. "Do whatever the hell you want! Don't give me the money but I'm not playing your effed up game anymore!" Then she ran. She didn't know where to but she needed to get away from that place as fast as possible. In her rush to go who knows where, she bumped into someone. When she opened her mouth to say sorry, she realized who it was- the first and last person she wanted to see. "Hanna?" Lucas asked, his expression blank. "Lucas! I was looking for you!" she made a motion to hug him but he turned his body away. "Where's Dustin?" he asked bitterly. "He's inside," she realized why he was acting how he was. "Well why don't you go back to him," he said coldly. He made a motion to walk away but she grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers together. His hands were soft and fit almost perfectly with hers. "Look, Lucas," she looked into his eyes, "Dustin was a mistake. I just needed someone to be with- Sean and I broke up today." "Why?" he asked, suddenly interested, "not that it's my business," he mumbled. "Things weren't working out," she said simply, "and Lucas?" "Hm?" "I want it to be your business." His eyes lit up as he looked back into hers. "I know you probably hate me but-" she started saying before Lucas interrupted. "I don't. I was mad but… I could never hate you. Ever," he said sincerely. "Good, because I thought I only liked you as a friend then you told me that you loved me then I started to realize I did like you 'like that' but I didn't want to admit it then I finally did so I broke up with Sean then I came to the dance ready to tell you but things went wrong and I'm just so happy that you-" Her babbling was interrupted by a soft pair of lips going on hers. Although she was surprised at Lucas' boldness, responded instantly. He tasted like the punch from the punch bowl but the flavour was enhanced- it tasted better than the punch ever had. He moved his lips slowly, not sure what to do. Hanna thought it was cute how nervous he was so she took dominance. She bit on his lower lip and ran her tongue over it. He immediately opened his mouth and her tongue darted into it, searching for his tongue. She finally found it and started wrestling with it although it was an easy opponent, letting her do whatever she wanted. Eventually, breathing became necessary so they pulled apart. They both grinned like idiots. "Wow," she whispered to his mouth which was only about an inch away from hers. "Wow indeed," he said which caused her to giggle. He squeezed her hand which was still entwined with his and pulled her into a hug. She buried her head into his neck, taking in the amazing smell of Tide laundry detergent. They stayed there for a while until her phone buzzed so she had to pull apart to check it. She looked at the message and gasped. _Oh no._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay hope you enjoyed that :) Sorry if I made any typos lol I know I do sometimes cause it's kinda tedious to read it over after I write it lol. I usually read it over on my iPhone later and notice some mistakes so sorry : Hope you enjoyed that :) I decided to finally get them together cause I'm already in the 7th chapter and they weren't together yet so I finally did it. :) I don't know how much longer I'm gonna continue this story for though... but if you guys want me to continue it then I'll continue it. :) Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is short but I wanted to update for you guys so enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Hanna had to blink a few times before she could fully comprehend what was in front of her, or maybe she just didn't want to believe that it meant what she thought it meant. A had sent her a picture of her mother at home on the computer, looking as normal as ever. It wouldn't have looked any different than a normal picture except for the gloved hand holding a knife in the corner of the picture- obviously the hand of the photographer. The picture was accompanied by a message<p>

**Want to know what I can do to her? Better come home now or you just might find out. Good luck, bitch.**

**-A**

"Oh my god," Hanna said softly but not soft enough for Lucas to not hear her. "What's wrong?" he went to take the phone from her hands but she pulled it away. "Uh... I have to go," she gave his confused face a quick kiss then ran off to go find the rest of the girls.

_SOS_, she texted them all and Spencer replied almost instantly.

_Spencer: Whats wrong? The girls r next 2 me_

_Hanna: Meet me outside now. Its urgent._

She ran through the hallways, to the door of the school and to her car where, thankfully, she met Aria, Emily and Spencer. They immediately started bombarding her with questions, "what is it?" "what's so urgent?" "is it _A?_" Hanna just got into the car, started it up then took out her phone and handed it to them. She watched their shocked and scared reactions as they read the text out of the corner of her eye as she sped to her house, not caring that she was _way_ over the speed limit. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she thought about what might happen. What would she do if her mom died? Would she be able to do _anything_? _No, _she told herself, _I would have to go live with my dad. _She shivered at the thought of having to move from Rosewood and leave her friends and Lucas behind to go live with her stupid soon-to-be stepmother, Isobel and stupid soon-to-be stepsister, Kate. By the time she reached, her face was wet- everyone's was- and she didn't have any more tears to cry. Despite her rush to get there, she was scared to go into the house because of what she might find. Would her mother be dead on the floor, or still sitting at the computer as usual? Would there be a lot of blood? Hanna shivered at the thought, she hated blood- maybe from seeing so much coming out from her when she got into her accident.

She slowly unlocked the door with one hand while holding Emily's hand in the other. As soon as the door was unlocked, Spencer took her other hand and squeezed it gently while Aria opened the door then took Emily's other hand, and that's how they walked in- holding hands like they were in a chain.

With hearts beating and tears threatening to come back, they stepped in and saw Ashley Marin in the kitchen getting water. "Mom!"Hanna ran to her mom and gave her a huge hug. Ashley hugged her back then pulled away, slightly confused. "Honey?"she questioned her daughter with a smile. "I love you, mom. You know that, right?" "Of course I do, honey! And I love you too, don't ever forget it," they hugged again then the rest of the girls came and hugged her too. "Wow, I feel really loved now," Ashley joked after pulling away from Aria. "You are, Ms. Marin", "Yeah, you're the best", "We do love you," Spencer, Aria and Emily (in that order) told her. Once they had finished their little 'love fest', Ms. Marin left them and headed upstairs. As soon as she was gone, their phones all buzzed. They pulled them out with trembling hands and read the text.

**Ha! Gotchya! But I could have done it and maybe I will some other time. So you better watch your backs, I'll be watching them too.**

**-A**

"That bitch," Hanna mumbled then looked at her friends, "Stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah," Aria said and Spencer hastily agreed, "Will do." Emily just nodded- they were all obviously scared and glad they would all be together for the night. They headed upstairs and to Hanna's room then Hanna finally remembered. "Do you guys still hate Lucas?" she asked the girls, looking directly at Spencer. "Yeah" "Not really" "I never did," Spencer Aria and Emily (once again in that order) replied. Hanna shot Spencer a glare then smiled and said, "Well you better learn to like him, because he'll be around for a while." Emily smiled happily at her, Aria looked confused and Spencer just looked plain shocked. That would definitely take some getting used to.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know that was super short. I tried to make it longer but I couldn't lol and I wanted to update :) I wrote this on my phone btw. I got an app so I can do that now so I'll be updating more since I don't have to deal with the hassle to take out my laptop or go to the computer till I actually have to upload it... So yeah :) please review<strong>

**According to the traffic, this story gets a whole lot more than 9 views so ppl plz tell me what you think- even if it's just a like 3 words saying "I like it", "I hate it" , whatever. I just really need feedback. Thanks :) I'll try to update soon.**

**Oh, and btw, I started a story on . I'll put the link on my profile so you can check it out if you like :)(:**

**Sorry this A/N was really long lol :P (Or at least it looks like it on my phone... and this story probably also looks way longer on my phone so it's prob even shorter than I think it is lol :P But I always read stories on my phone...)**


End file.
